1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to executing an action related to user selection and more particularly to a method, system and apparatus for executing an action related to data input by a user via a data entry system.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user enters data into a smart phone or other personal computing device it is often desirable to look up information related to the text or other data that the user is entering or looking at via the device or to look up information related to the context. For example, users may wish to use applications other than the one they are currently using to look up such related information. In conventional systems, in order to retrieve related information, the options available for a user to do so are limited, awkward, and inefficient. For instance, the user must exit the text entry application that they are using, open a new application from which they can generate the information they wish to look up, retrieve the information, and then return to the text entry or display application they were previously using. Further, conventional keyboards and applications do not dynamically make available related application icons for user interaction based on what the user has typed or has selected on a display. Accordingly, users often struggle with having to follow similar steps for opening a related application regardless as to whether it could be predictable that the user will require such an application. Further, once the user has opened the related application, the user must often reenter information or text that the user has already entered in the text entry application. Accordingly, users often find that they are required to enter the same text multiple times when using a conventional text entry application in conjunction with a related application.